Uważaj na przyjaciół
by okrutnyb
Summary: Takaba ma nowego znajomego. Simon jest obcokrajowcem, który pomaga mu podszlifować angielski. To tylko skrzypek... Zupełnie nieszkodliwy, prawda? Więc czemu Asami wściekł się na jego widok? Hej! I skąd oni się znają? Rated: M od 4 rozdziału
1. Chapter 1

**Uważaj na przyjaciół**

**Rozdział 1**

Trudno było zmieścić wszystkich muzyków w obiektywie. Było ich cholernie dużo. Cała orkiestra symfoniczna. Na oko ze czterdzieści osób, większość z instrumentami.

Takaba po raz kolejny uniósł głowę znad aparatu i zaczął przestawiać dwóch mężczyzn, którzy trzymali przed sobą monstrualne kontrabasy. Jakby ich nie ustawił albo kogoś zasłaniali albo nie mieścili się w kadrze. Tym razem prawie całkowicie zasłonili chłopaka stojącego w drugim rzędzie. Dzięki jasnym lokom, układającym się niczym aureola wokół jego głowy, rzucał się w oczy wśród ciemnowłosych Japończyków. Takaba już miał zamiar zawołać, żeby stanął bliżej, ale wtedy uchwycił wyraz jego twarzy. Widać było, że nie czuje się swobodnie. Skrzypce trzymał nerwowo przed sobą, trochę jakby się chciał nimi zasłonić. Patrzył gdzieś w bok, zagryzając usta. Takaba zwrócił już na niego uwagę wcześniej. Na żadnym z pozowanych zdjęć nie udało mu się go dobrze uchwycić. Zawsze albo odwracał głowę albo chował się gdzieś za plecami kolegów. Nie zareagował na żadne „proszę o uśmiech!". Jedyne udane z nim zdjęcie to było to zrobione po kryjomu, w czasie próby, gdy zajęty był graniem. Nie było sensu przestawiać go bliżej. Tylko zepsułby kolejne zdjęcie grymasem albo odwróconą głową. Poza tym grupa zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Wiercili się jak małe dzieci. Takaba po raz kolejny krzyknął „uśmiech!", po czym zrobił kilka zdjęć.

-Dziękuję państwu, to wszystko – powiedział, po czym skinął głową.

Od razu zapanował harmider, a muzycy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Była pora lunchu. Takaba był głodny i miał zamiar szybko coś zjeść, zanim wróci do redakcji. Zdjął aparat ze statywu, sięgając po swoją torbę. Odkręcił obiektyw, ułożył go w odpowiedniej przegródce i zajął się składaniem statywu. Kątem oka zauważył, że blondyn nie zszedł ze sceny jak reszta muzyków, ale przygląda mu się, obracając nerwowo skrzypce w dłoni. Takaba odruchowo skinął mu głową, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. Chłopak zrobił krok do przodu, jakby chciał podejść. Wtedy zza kulis wyłonił się dyrektor filharmonii – staruszek pełen wigoru z pokaźnym brzuchem wystającym spod rozpiętej marynarki. Od razu skierował się w stronę Takaby. Skrzypek wycofał się za kurtynę.

-I jak? – rzucił dyrektor, poprawiając krawat. – Zdjęcia się udały?

-Tak myślę.

-To świetnie! Doskonale! To naprawdę będzie wyborny koncert. Tej symfonii jeszcze nigdy nie grano na żadnej japońskiej scenie. W Stanach i w Europie zrobiła furorę. To bardzo ekscytujące. Ludzie muszą się o tym dowiedzieć!

Takaba pokiwał głową, nawet nie siląc się na komentarz. Informacja o tym, że tokijska orkiestra symfoniczna przygotowuje się do wystawienia koncertu nie była newsem na pierwszą stronę gazety. Będzie dobrze jeżeli znajdzie się w wydaniu na jednej z ostatnich stron. Najwidoczniej dyrektor filharmonii nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Takaba nie miał zamiaru go o tym informować. Był trochę zły, że wysłali go do robienia zdjęć właśnie tu. Takie tematy nie miały szansy na sukces.

-Cóż – powiedział, zarzucając torbę ze sprzętem na plecy. – Będę się zbierał. Życzę powodzenia.

Dyrektor uścisnął dłoń.

-Odprowadzę pana. Główne wejście jest zamknięte…

Takaba uśmiechnął się, potrząsając głową.

-Nie trzeba. Pamiętam drogę. Za sceną, koło garderoby i cały czas prosto.

Dyrektor kiwnął głową. Rzucił jeszcze kilka zapewnień o tym jak świetny będzie koncert, ponownie się pożegnał i odszedł gdzieś do swoich spraw.

Takaba ruszył wąskim przejściem za scenę. Na korytarzu słychać było gwar rozmów, dochodzący z garderoby. Pewnie wszyscy szykowali się do wyjścia. Wszyscy poza obcokrajowcem. Ten stał, oparty o ścianę, bawiąc się smyczkiem. Skrzypce trzymał kurczowo przy sobie. Kiedy zobaczył fotografa, wyprostował się. Takaba zwolnił, będąc pewnym, że to na niego czeka mężczyzna. Gdy tylko podszedł wystarczająco blisko, blondyn się odezwał:

-Czy mogę zająć Panu chwilę?

Takaba zatrzymał się, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na obcokrajowca.

-To ważne – powiedział. Mówił dobrze po japońsku, ale z mocnym akcentem. – Proszę…

-Coś się stało? – zapytał Takaba.

Chłopak pokazał wolną ręką duże metalowe drzwi na końcu korytarza.

-Na osobności, jeżeli można.

Takaba był zaskoczony, ale bez słowa poszedł za skrzypkiem. Zastanawiał się, czego od niego mógł chcieć obcokrajowiec.

Pomieszczenie okazało się niewielkim magazynkiem, w którym w równych rzędach poukładane były głośniki. Mężczyzna od razu opadł na jeden z nich, kładąc instrument obok siebie. Chyba zupełnie odruchowo uniósł dłoń do twarzy i przyłożył palec do ust. Wydawało się, że zastanawia się nad tym, co ma powiedzieć.

Takaba dopiero teraz dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. Skrzypek był młody, może nawet młodszy od niego. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia-kilka lat. Jasne włosy skręcały mu się w sprężyste fale opadając na czoło. Sylwetkę miał szczupłą, twarz lekko dziecinną i okrągłą. Dla Takaby wyglądał bardzo egzotycznie.

-O co chodzi? – zapytał fotograf, przysiadając na jednej ze skrzyń.

-Cóż… Powiem wprost, bo tak będzie najłatwiej. W prasie nie może ukazać się żadne zdjęcie, na którym jestem.

Takaba mrugnął zdziwiony. Chłopak rzeczywiście nie owijał w bawełnę. Nie spodziewał się takiej prośby… Właściwie nie była to nawet prośba.

-Bardzo mi na tym zależy – ciągnął dalej skrzypek. W jego głosie słychać było nutkę desperacji. – Jeżeli jakiekolwiek moje zdjęcie ukaże się w gazecie, będę miał kłopoty.

-Ale dlaczego?

-Mogę zapłacić, jeśli trzeba.

Chłopak podniósł się, sięgając do tylnej kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej skórzany portfel.

-Nie, nie… - rzucił szybko Takaba. – I tak, na większości zdjęć pana nie widać. Robił pan niezłe uniki.

Skrzypek wcale nie wydawał się uspokojony. Stał dalej, ściskając portfel. Był zakłopotany.

-To naprawdę ważne – powiedział jeszcze raz.

Takaba westchnął, sięgając do torby.

-Proszę zobaczyć – powiedział. Wyciągnął z niej aparat. Muzyk niechętnie podszedł i pochylił się nad wyświetlaczem. – Widzi pan? Na większości nie widać pana twarzy. Zresztą wydawca pewnie wykorzysta jedno, góra dwa zdjęcia. Pewnie grupowe, na którym schował się Pan za kolegami.

-Ale…

Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie przedstawiające mężczyznę. To było jedno z tych niewielu zdjęć, na którym dobrze było go widać. Muzyk podbródek oparty miał na skrzypcach, twarz skierowaną prosto w obiektyw. Odmalowało się na niej skupienie, ale i uczucia. Oczy miał przymknięte, wargi ściągnięte w wąską linię, brwi zmarszczone. To nie było złe zdjęcie. Miało w sobie dużo nostalgii, ale zupełnie nie nadawało się do gazety.

-Poza tym, jeżeli pan sobie nie życzy, to nie wykorzystam tych zdjęć. Więc…

Fotograf jednym kliknięciem usunął zdjęcie z pamięci aparatu.

-Dziękuję – powiedział skrzypek, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry. Takaba odruchowo odwzajemnił uśmiech. Twarz obcokrajowca pojaśniała, gdy kąciki jego ust poszły w górę. Ten uśmiech był zaraźliwy.

-Naprawdę dziękuję. Ratuje mi pan życie. Mógłbym się jakoś odwdzięczyć?

-Nie ma potrzeby – powiedział Akihito, wrzucając aparat do torby.

-Może chociaż mógłbym postawić lunch?

-Naprawdę nie trzeba…

-Ale ja nalegam.

Takaba westchnął i powiedział:

-Nazywam się Takaba Akihito.

Muzyk od razu wyciągnął do niego rękę, obdarzając fotografa jeszcze jednym olśniewającym uśmiechem.

-Simon Evans – przedstawił się. – Mam rozumieć, że to oznacza zgodę?

Takaba kiwnął głową. Lunch w towarzystwie był znacznie lepszy niż w samotności.

-Wezmę tylko futerał na skrzypce i swoją torbę. Poczekaj na mnie.

Skrzypek wyskoczył ze składziku. Takaba uśmiechnął się lekko. Mężczyzna bez pardonu przeszedł z nim na ty. Zdaje się, że był dość bezpośredni. Takabie to nie przeszkadzało. Wyszedł na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W garderobie było już zupełnie cicho. Muzycy się rozeszli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Bar był niewielki i tłoczny. Z kuchni unosił się cudowny zapach.

Pałeczki Simona niezgrabnie złapały makaron, unosząc go do góry.

-Od dawna mieszkasz w Japonii? – zapytał Takaba, przerywając ciszę.

Skrzypek zatrzymał pałeczki tuż przed ustami. Makaron zsunął się nich, wpadając z pluskiem do zupy.

-Jak widać jeszcze nie wystarczająco długo, żeby to opanować – powiedział Simon, ocierając serwetką ochlapany stół. – Teraz to już będzie drugi miesiąc.

Muzyk wyraźnie się odprężył. Takaba nie miał pojęcia, czemu publikacja zdjęć była takim problemem. Interesowało go to, ale nie chciał pytać. Wolał ponownie nie wprowadzać skrzypka w zakłopotanie.

-Twój japoński jest bardzo dobry. To rzadkie, żeby obcokrajowiec mówił tak płynnie.

-Bez przesady – rzucił muzyk. – Ciągle jeszcze robię tysiące błędów i codziennie odkrywam słowa, o których nigdy nie słyszałem. Ale wszyscy Japończycy zapewniają mi, że moje umiejętności językowe są perfekcyjne. Bardzo to miłe, ale już dawno przestałem w to wierzyć.

Simon odgarnął z czoła kosmyk włosów.

-Nauczyłeś się języka będąc w Japonii? – Takaba zadał kolejne pytania, po czym pochylił się nad swoją miską.

-Nie – rzucił szybko skrzypek, po czym wyraźnie się speszył. – Chociaż w zasadzie tak… Byłem wcześniej w Japonii na stypendium i wtedy uczęszczałem na intensywny kurs językowy. – Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym szybko dodał: - Ale większości nauczyłem się w domu, w Stanach.

Takabę zdziwiła ta odpowiedź. Brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby Simon nie mógł się zdecydować. Postanowił jednak nie drążyć tematu.

-Skoro już tu wcześniej byłeś, to pewnie łatwiej było ci się urządzić po przyjeździe. Wiem, że przeprowadzka do Tokio może być przerażającym przeżyciem.

Simon energicznie pokiwał głową.

-Oj, wiem coś o tym. Mój przyjazd tutaj to było szaleństwo. Nie miałem niczego. Telefonu, mieszkania, pracy… Nie znałem tu nikogo. To było dość przerażające.

-Ale już się zaaklimatyzowałeś? – zapytał Takaba, między kolejnymi łyżkami zupy.

-Chciałbym powiedzieć, że tak, ale w zasadzie jeszcze wielu rzeczy mi brakuje. Muszę zmienić mieszkanie, bo to, które mam doprowadza mnie do rozpaczy. Nie mam jeszcze nawet kosza, więc wszystkie śmieci wrzucam do jakiś toreb. No i moje życie towarzyskie to porażka. W zasadzie dalej nie mam żadnych znajomych. Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś ze mną wyjść na ten lunch. Zaczynałem już czuć się jak mnich objęty ślubami milczenia. Zupełnie nie mam z kim sobie od tak pogadać.

Takaba spojrzał na Simona ze zdziwieniem. Chłopak był szczery, otwarty i sympatyczny. Na reporterze zrobił bardzo dobre wrażenie. Jak nie mógł nie mieć żadnych znajomych?

-Jak to? – zapytał. -A inni muzycy z filharmonii?

-Nie dość, że jestem od nich dużo młodszy, to jeszcze jestem obcokrajowcem. Traktują mnie jak UFO. Oczywiście są bardzo uprzejmi, ale też dość oziębli.

-To do chrzanu… - rzucił Takaba. – Wiesz, co? Masz czas dziś wieczorem?

Simon uniósł głowę znad miski, patrząc pytająco na reportera.

-Dziś wieczorem jestem umówiony ze znajomymi na piwo. Mógłbyś przyjść, jeżeli masz ochotę.

Muzyk od razu pokręcił głową.

-To miłe, ale nie chciałbym przeszkadzać…

-Są hałaśliwi i ich żarty są czasem żenujące, ale myślę, że ich polubisz. Jeśli nie chcesz czuć się jak mnich, musisz gdzieś wreszcie zacząć wychodzić.

-To prawda – odparł Simon. – Na pewno twoi znajomi nie będą mieli nic przeciwko?

Takaba pokręcił głową i spojrzał na zegarek, po czym rzucił z irytacją:

-Cholera! Muszę już teraz lecieć, bo będę spóźniony. Spotkajmy się o 8 na stacji Shibuya, przy figurce psa. Wiesz gdzie to jest?

Simon kiwnął głową.

-Dzięki za lunch – Takaba podniósł się, zarzucając torbę z aparatem na plecy. – Do zobaczenia!

Muzyk pomachał mu. Na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech. Takaba pomyślał, że w zasadzie to spotkanie poprawiło mu humor, nawet jeśli Simon momentami zachowywał się dziwnie. Wychodząc z baru, uniósł jeszcze rękę na pożegnanie, po czym odszedł, pogwizdując cicho.

* * *

Takaba z rozbawieniem stwierdził, że przy tym stole już dawno nie było takiego spokoju. Rzadko spotykali się w pełnym składzie, ale z czasem te wspólne wypady stały się wręcz tradycją. Zawsze były chaotyczne. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się, próbując rozmawiać z osobami siedzącymi na drugim końcu stołu. Od tego harmidru Takabę zawsze bolała głowa. Teraz, też było głośno i żywiołowo, ale spotkanie zdominował Simon. Reporter spodziewał się, że obcokrajowiec wzbudzi zainteresowanie jego przyjaciół, ale nie sądził, że całkowicie pochłonie ich uwagę. Zabawiał ich jakimiś historyjkami, a oni zamęczali go setką idiotycznych pytań. Simon wydawał się czuć dobrze w tym towarzystwie. Wszyscy roześmieli się, gdy Amerykanin skończył opowiadać kolejną anegdotkę.

-Takaba też ukrywa przed nami swoją dziewczynę – powiedział nagle Yoshida.

Reporter uniósł głowę, słysząc swoje nazwisko.

-Co? – burknął, widząc, że uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nim.

-Mówię, że ukrywasz przed nami swoją dziewczynę – powtórzył Yoshida, uderzając pięścią w stół. –Wiemy, że się z kimś spotykasz! Jest tak ładna, że boisz się, że będziemy próbować ci ją odbić?

-A może jest tak brzydka, że się wstydzi ją nam pokazać? – zasugerował któryś z chłopaków.

-Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że nie ma dziewczyny? – zapytał Takaba, czując lekką irytację.

-Akurat! – rzucił Yoshida. – Myślisz, że nie zauważyliśmy tej malinki na twojej szyi ostatnim razem?

Takaba tylko przewrócił oczami. Co miał niby im powiedzieć? Że jego dziewczyna jest 35-letnim biznesmenem, którego działalność jest co najmniej podejrzana? Jakoś nie sądził, żeby jego znajomi zaakceptowali to, że ma romans z dużo starszym od siebie mężczyzną.

-Yoshida ubzdurał sobie, że Takaba ma dziewczynę po tym, jak zobaczył w jego telefonie numer do jakieś kobiety – Takato zwrócił się do Simona, który przysłuchiwał się sprzeczce z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. – Nie poddaje się, mimo, że jak zadzwonił pod ten numer, to zgłosił się jakiś facet.

-To o niczym nie świadczy – zaprotestował Yoshida. Takaba w odpowiedzi tylko przewrócił oczyma.

-Ty pewnie nie możesz się odgonić od dziewczyn, Simon… Z tymi jasnymi lokami pewnie wzbudzasz sensację.

Amerykanin roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

-Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie jedyna kobieta, z którą rozmawiałam to wiedźma, od której wynajmuję pokój. Nie zauważyłem, żeby była mną zachwycona.

-Wiedźma? – zapytał Takaba. – Jest aż tak źle?

-Fatalnie! Czepia się o wszystko. O to, że otworzę okno. O to, że go nie otworzę. O to, że za późno wracam. O to, że tylko siedzę w pokoju. Cały czas zrzędzi.

-Skoro tak ci uprzykrza życie, to się wyprowadź – zasugerował ktoś.

-Nie jest tak prosto znaleźć mieszkanie, jak się gra na skrzypcach. Ćwiczę co najmniej dwie godziny dziennie. Wiem, że to może być nieznośne. Wiele osób w ogóle nie chciało ze mną rozmawiać, gdy słyszeli kim jestem z zawodu. Tej starej wiedźmie to nie przeszkadza, bo jest głucha jak pień.

-Mój dziadek grał na wiolonczeli – powiedział nagle Kou, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Umarł kilka lat temu i babcia mieszka sama. Często powtarza, że brakuje jej muzyki. Myślę, że mógłbym jej zapytać, czy nie zechciałaby ci wynająć pokoju. Dom i tak stoi prawie pusty. Twoje próby na pewno nie będą jej przeszkadzać. Pewnie nawet by się z nich cieszyła.

-Naprawdę mógłbyś? – zapytał Simon. W jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka nadziei. – Byłoby świetnie.

-Jasne. Co prawda to jest na obrzeżach, a babcia potrafi być upierdliwa, jak zaczyna opowiadać te swoje historie z krypty, ale generalnie to kochana kobieta. Pewnie się zgodzi.

-Będę zobowiązany, jeżeli zapytasz.

-Spoko – odarł Kou. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem głodny. Może byśmy coś zjedli?

Propozycja została przyjęta entuzjastycznie. Od razu nad stołem uniósł się gwar. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się, rzucając propozycję, co zamówić. Ktoś zawołał kelnerkę, która szybko pojawiła się z kartami, wręczając ich stos rozkrzyczanym młodym ludziom, z którym większość robiła do niej maślane oczy.

Takaba roześmiał się, widząc jak Yoshida wodzi wzrokiem za odchodzącą kelnerką. Od razu było widać, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby się z nią umówić. Ten chłopak naprawdę potrzebował dziewczyny. Takaba wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Takato – najstarszym z nich wszystkich i zdecydowanie najspokojniejszym. W jego spojrzeniu widać było cień dezaprobaty.

Simon odłożył kartę na stół. Jej drewniana obudowa uderzyła o kufel ze szczęknięciem.

-Już wybrałeś? – zapytał Takaba, zwracając się do obcokrajowca. – Chłopaki jeszcze się przekrzykują…

Amerykanin uśmiechnął się, ale na jego twarzy było widać zakłopotanie. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Nie… Nie znam znaków – wyznał wyraźnie speszony. – Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Takaba spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Nie znasz katakany i hiragany? – zapytał.

Uśmiech na twarzy Simona zrzedł, jakby Takaba go właśnie skarcił. Fotograf nie chciał wprowadzać go w zakłopotanie, więc rzucił lekko:

-To dlatego dziś w czasie lunchu ze wszystkich barów w okolicy wybrałeś właśnie tamten? Miał obrazki w menu.

-Punkt dla ciebie.

Takaba rozłożył własną kartę, przysuwając ją do Simona.

-Pomogę ci – powiedział, po czym zaczął odczytywać kolejne pozycje z listy.

„To dziwne" – pomyślał, patrząc na Simona. W południe skrzypek powiedział mu, że języka nauczył się na kursie. Jak mógł nie opanować wtedy podstawowych znaków.

Gdy po krótkiej naradzie zdecydowali wspólnie, co zamówić, Simon rzucił jakby od niechcenia:

-Przeszkadza mi to, że nie znam znaków. W zasadzie nie jestem w stanie nic przeczytać. Zakupy potrafią być męczarnią. Mimo to, sam jakoś nie mogę się zmobilizować, żeby coś z tym zrobić. Czasem mi przez to wstyd.

Takaba zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

-A co powiesz na wymianę? Ja pomogę ci ze znakami, a ty w zamian popracujesz ze mną na moim angielskim. Co ty na to?

Muzyk uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Zdaje się, że miałem dużo szczęścia, że na ciebie trafiłem – powiedział. – Ledwo cię poznałem, a już zapraszasz mnie na imprezę, dajesz mi prezenty… – Takaba roześmiał się, gdy przypomniał sobie minę Simona, gdy przed spotkaniem wręczył mu kosz na śmieci, który teraz został odstawiony pod ścianę. Tymczasem skrzypek ciągnął: - … twoi znajomi proponują mi pomóc znaleźć nowe mieszkanie, a teraz ty chcesz mnie uczyć znaków. Będziesz remedium na wszystkie moje problemy?

Takaba roześmiał się, unosząc kufel z piwem do ust.

-Nie ma za co – rzucił z przekąsem. – Czuj się zaopiekowany. Rozumiem, że się zgadzasz…

Simon wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

-Umowa stoi! – rzucił.

Kelnerka podeszła odebrać zamówienie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Takaba był zaskoczony jak szybko Simon wdarł się w grono jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Owszem, skrzypek był osobą, którą nie sposób było nie lubić. Zawsze pogodny, otwarty i wygadany – od pierwszej chwili wzbudzał sympatię. Takaba nie sądził jednak, że jego przyjaciele tak szybko zaakceptują obcokrajowca. Po tym, jak babcia Kou zgodziła się wynająć mu pokój i po błyskawicznej przeprowadzce, w której pomogło kilku znajomych, Simon zyskał sobie stałe miejsce w ich paczce. Był zapraszany na każde, nawet najmniejsze spotkanie. Takabę to cieszyło, bo szczerze polubił Simona. Ich wspólne lekcje zbliżyły ich do siebie. Od razu znaleźli nić porozumienia. Simon był otwarty i szczery. Takaba cenił to sobie w ludziach. Poza tym chciał pomóc muzykowi, który momentami wydawał się zagubiony w nowym miejscu i rzeczywistości. Fotograf nie mógł zrozumieć, jak wygadany i sympatyczny Simon po przyjeździe do Tokio mógł nie znaleźć sobie znajomych przez 2 miesiące. Przynajmniej, to udało się naprawić.

Rozmyślania Takaby przerwał dzwonek telefonu. Chłopak odłożył na biurko zeszyt, który właśnie miał zamiar wpakować do plecaka. Sięgnął do kieszeni, otwierając klapkę komórki.

-O wilku mowa – mruknął, widząc na ekranie numer Simona. Odebrał. – Część! Tym razem się nie spóźnię!

-Hej… - głos w słuchawce był ledwo słyszalny. Zagłuszał go mechaniczny warkot. – Wyszedłeś już z domu?

Takaba usiadł przy biurku, odchylając się na fotelu.

-Nie… Czy coś się stało?

-Słyszysz co tu się dzieje? – rzucił Simon. W jego głosie słychać było irytację. – Od rana tylko łupią i wiercą. Zdaje się, że będą wymieniać jakieś rury. Chyba nam się nie uda dziś pouczyć. Przynajmniej nie u mnie. Nie sądzę, żeby w pół godziny skończyli. Ulica jest rozbebeszona.

-No trudno – powiedział Takaba, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie. Nastawił się na tą lekcję. – To spotkajmy się innego dnia.

-Chyba nie dam rady w tym tygodniu. Codziennie mam próby w filharmonii do późna. Przygotowujemy się do koncertu.

Takaba wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i rozejrzał się po pustym apartamencie. Było jeszcze wcześnie. Asami wróci dopiero na kilka godzin.

-A może wpadłbyś do mnie? – zapytał, zanim zdążył się nad tym dobrze zastanowić. – Jestem sam, więc…

-A ten człowiek, u którego mieszkasz nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

Człowiek, u którego mieszkasz… Takaba wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał jak dziwnie to brzmi. W zasadzie nie powinien być zdziwiony, że Simon tak określił Asami'ego. Fotograf opowiadał o kochanku w bardzo okrężny sposób.

-Nie, na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Ale mam jeden warunek. Ani słowa o tym gdzie mieszkam. Nikomu… A już na pewno nie Yoshidzie. Ten głupek jest tak napalony, żeby przyłapać mnie z tą wyimaginowaną dziewczyną, że jest gotowy jeszcze stać pod budynkiem.

-Jasne, jasne… Ale jak masz mieć jakieś kłopoty, to lepiej zrezygnujmy.

-Nie przejmuj się… - rzucił Takaba choć bez przekonania. – Nie będę miał problemów.

Wcale nie był tego taki pewien. Chyba powinien zadzwonić do Asami'ego i zapytać go o pozwolenia, a przynajmniej ostrzec go. Z drugiej strony Simon był muzykiem, nikim szkodliwym. Czemu Asami miałby mieć coś przeciwko? Poza tym Takaba tu mieszkał. Dlaczego miałby nie móc zaprosić gości? Miał swoje prawa! Zanim naszła go kolejna fala wątpliwości podyktował Simonowi adres.

-Jak będziesz pod budynkiem, to zadzwoń po mnie. Zejdę po ciebie, bo konsjerż może cię nie wpuścić.

-Konsjerż? Gdzie ty mieszkasz? – zapytał Simon.

Takaba uśmiechnął się lekko. Był ciekawy reakcji przyjaciela, gdy ten wejdzie do apartamentu. Takaba na wszelki wypadek zaczął układać sobie w głowie odpowiedzi na pytania, które na pewno w krótce zostaną mu zadane.

* * *

Simon gwizdnął z podziwem, gdy wszedł do apartamentu.

-Naprawdę tu mieszkasz? – zapytał, rozglądając się po przestronnych pomieszczeniach. – To mieszkanie jest ogromne. Czynsz musi kosztować majątek.

-Zapewne – rzucił Takaba z uśmiechem. – Mieszkam tu w zamian za gotowanie i sprzątanie. Jestem kurą domową - mówiąc to, roześmiał się. Czuł się lekko zakłopotany. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Simon zareaguje na to wyznanie. Poza tym, pierwszy raz tu kogoś przyprowadzał. Czuł tremę. Wciąż nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrobił.

Simon nie skomentował wyznania. Szedł bez słowa za Takabą, wodząc wzrokiem po meblach.

-Może usiądziemy w jadalni – zaproponował fotograf, pokazując jedne z drzwi. – Przy tym dużym stole będzie nam wygodnie.

Amerykanin tylko skinął głową i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Sięgnął po swoją torbę. Takaba przyniósł swoje książki, zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie stołu. Po chwili zatopili się w cichej rozmowie.

Takaba lubił te lekcje. Simon okazał się zdolnym nauczycielem. Tłumaczył wszystko jasno i był cierpliwy. Fotograf czuł, że jego kiepski angielski z każdym tygodniem robi się odrobinę lepszy.

Takaba powtarzał właśnie za Simonem kolejne obco brzmiące słowo, gdy klucze zachrzęściły w zamku. Fotograf miał wrażenie, że serce na chwilę mu się zatrzymało. Asami? Tak wcześnie? Spojrzał na zegar zawieszony na ścianie. Nie powinno go być jeszcze przez kilka najbliższych godzin. Na twarzy Takaby musiało odmalować się przerażenie, bo Simon nagle spochmurniał.

-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Takaba zerwał się z krzesła.

-Tak, tak… - rzucił szybko. – To mój znajomy. Wrócił wcześniej. Nie spodziewałem się go. Zostań tu!

Zanim Simon odpowiedział, Takaba wymknął się z jadalni. Wziął głęboki wdech, zmierzając szybkim krokiem w stronę holu.

Wysoka sylwetka Asamiego majaczyła na końcu długiego korytarza. Mężczyzna właśnie zdejmował płaszcz.

-Wróciłeś wcześniej – rzucił Takaba, zatrzymując się przed kochankiem. Chociaż nie chciał, żeby tak to zabrzmiało, w tym stwierdzeniu czuć było nutkę wyrzutu.

-Czyje to buty? – zapytał Asami, wskazują kolorowe trampki Simona.

Takaba przełknął ślinę. Biznesmen powiedział to spokojnym tonem, ale fotograf wyczuł, że Asami nie jest zadowolony. Powinien się był tego spodziewać. Co mu przyszło do głowy, żeby kogoś tu zapraszać bez jego pozwolenia?

-Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałem o znajomym, który uczy mnie angielskiego? – zapytał. Jego głos lekko drżał, zdradzając zdenerwowanie. – Mieliśmy mieć dziś u niego lekcje, ale nie było warunków, więc zaprosiłem go tutaj.

Asami nie odpowiedział. Wszedł głębiej do apartamentu, mijając Takabę bez słowa.

-Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? – rzucił fotograf cicho, starając się zatrzymać kochanka. Ten obrócił się powoli i obdarzył go zimnym spojrzeniem. Takaba podreptał za nim, czując jak dłonie zaczynają mu drżeć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak odczytać reakcję Asamiego, który jakby kierując się wewnętrznym kompasem, od razu skierował się do jadalni. Takaba wyprzedził go, czując jak serce mu przyspiesza.

Simon siedział przy stole, bawiąc się długopisem. Gdy usłyszał kroki, podniósł się.

-Asami, to jest mój… - fotograf przerwał w pół zdania, widząc jak Simon kamienieje na widok biznesmena, który właśnie pojawił się w drzwiach. Na jego twarzy wykwitł wyraz szoku. Takaba spojrzał na kochanka. W jego zimnych dotychczas oczach pojawiła się iskra gniewu.

-Co to ma znaczyć? – głos Asamiego przeciął ciszę jak brzytwa.

Takaba złapał go za rękaw marynarki, czując jak ogarnia go panika. Nie chciał awantury.

-Simon daje mi lekcje angielskiego – powtórzył. - Mieliśmy się uczyć u niego, ale…

Asami spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

-Co?

-Przecież mówiłem ci! – rzucił z irytacją. – To jest Simon Evans. Poznaliśmy się…

-Dość! – warknął Asami. Takaba cofnął się przestraszony reakcją kochanka. Jednak gniew biznesmena nie był skierowany na niego. Asami patrzył na Simona. – Nie sądziłem, że po tym co zrobiłeś, przyjedziesz do Tokio, żeby prosić mnie o pomoc, ale wykorzystywanie Takaby, żeby się ze mną skontaktować to skrajna przesada. Pożałujesz tego!

Oczy fotografa rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

-Co?! – wyrwało mu się.

-Wiesz kogo tu przyprowadziłeś? – zapytał Asami, zwracając się do Takaby. – Simon? Dobre sobie! On się nazywa Théo Lavelle. Jest ścigany przez jedną z organizacji podziemnych z San Francisco za zdradę. Za twoją głowę została wyznaczona cena, wiesz? – Asami znów przeniósł wzrok na Simona. Ten cofnął się odruchowo, potrącając krzesło, które upadło na ziemię z hukiem. Twarz miał kredowobiałą.

-Morel wie, że tu jestem? – zapytał drżącym głosem.

-Nie sądzę – odparł Asami, kwaśnym tonem. – Ale podejrzewa, że możesz się ukrywać gdzieś w Japonii. Poinformował mnie i jeszcze kilka grup z regionu, że za dostarczenie cię żywego lub martwego wyznacza nagrodę. Nie powiedział, co zrobiłeś, ale musiało to być coś mocnego, bo płaci dużo.

Simon zacisnął wargi, ściągając je w cienką linię. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Takaba wybuchł.

-Co? – ryknął, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku. – O czym wy mówicie?

Dopiero teraz zaczęło do niego docierać znaczenie słów Asamiego. To dlatego nie chciał, żeby zdjęcia się ukazały. Ukrywał się. To był powód, dla którego to co mówił Simon czasem nie trzymało się kupy. On kłamał… Cały czas go okłamywał, żeby zbliżyć się do Asamiego.

-Okłamałeś mnie – rzucił Takaba wzburzony. – Kim ty jesteś?!

Simon spojrzał na fotografa ze strachem w oczach, zaskoczony jego wybuchem. Był roztrzęsiony. Cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, opierając plecami o ścianę. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie wydostało się z nich ani jedno słowo. Zamiast tego skrzypek opuścił głowę.

-Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś? – zapytał reporter powoli, sącząc słowa.

Simon spojrzał błagalnie na Asamiego, jakby szukając u niego pomocy, ale ten milczał, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Jego gniew wyparował, zastąpiony lodowatym spokojem.

-Naprawdę nazywam się Théo Lavelle – powiedział w końcu Simon. – Mieszkając w San Francisco, pracowałem dla pewnego człowieka o nazwisku Morel. On… - Simon przerwał widocznie zmieszany. Zdawał się szukać odpowiednich słów. – Ten człowiek prowadził klub, ale w rzeczywistości to było nic więcej jak ekskluzywny burdel… Pracowałem dla niego. Jako escort boy. Tak to się teraz nazywa – na twarzy Simona pojawił się gorzki uśmiech. - On myśli, że go zdradziłem, dostarczając do prasy dowody na to, że steruje handlem narkotykami. Ale to nie prawda! Ktoś mnie wrobił i musiałem uciekać. Wcale nie próbowałem cię wykorzystać, żeby skontaktować się z Asami'm. Przecież nigdy nie mówiłeś mi, że z nim mieszkasz! Nie wiedziałem nawet, że go znasz! Zresztą czemu miałbym chcieć się z nim spotkać? Ja nawet nie chciałem przylecieć do Tokio! Nie dali mi wyboru! Po prostu wsadzili mnie w samolot!

Takaba nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Ze wszystkich stron otaczali go gangsterzy. Nawet słodki, uśmiechnięty Simon miał ciemną przeszłość.

- Handel narkotykami? Escort boy? Burdel? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Po czym wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem. – Dajcie mi wszyscy spokój! Nie chcę o tym słuchać.

Takaba obrócił się na pięcie, mając zamiar po prostu wyjść. Niech Asami i Simon sami sobie wszystko wyjaśniają. On nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny mieszać się w jakieś mętne sprawy.

Fotograf nie zauważył, że przez twarz muzyka przebiegł cień złości.

-A czym ja się różnię od ciebie?! – warknął, zaciskając dłonie. – Tak, byłem zwykłą dziwką. A ty kim jesteś? Mieszkasz tu w zamian za gotowanie i sprzątanie? Wolne żarty…

Takaba ze świstem wypuścił powietrze. Poczuł jak robi się cały czerwony. W zasadzie Simon miał rację.

-Nie przeginaj… - rzucił ostro Asami. W jednej chwili znalazł się przy muzyku i chwycił go za ramię. Ten skulił się odruchowo, ale cios nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego, Asami zapytał spokojnym tonem: - A więc cię wrobili? A potem ktoś tu cię wysłał? Wyjaśnij!

Simon spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Nie zobaczył w nich gniewu, a raczej ciekawość. Poczuł jak nogi się pod nim uginają. Oparł głowę o pierś Japończyka.

-Pomóż mi proszę… - jęknął. – Nie zrobiłem niczego złego.

Asami odsunął go od siebie zdecydowanym ruchem. Złapał go za podbródek, unosząc jego głowę do góry.

-Wyjaśnij mi, co się stało, że Morel cię ściga i czemu tu trafiłeś.

Simon zacisnął powieki i po chwili zaczął opowiadać…


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Mężczyzna jęknął przeciągle, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Théo spojrzał na niego ukradkiem, nie przestając znaczyć jego ud i brzucha serią drobnych pocałunków. Nowy kochanek podobał mu się chyba tylko dlatego, że tak diametralnie różnił się od mężczyzn, z którymi zazwyczaj sypiał. Przede wszystkim był młodszy, pewnie dopiero co przekroczył 30-tkę. Jego ubranie – brązowa, sztruksowa marynarka i ciemne, przetarte dżinsy zdradzały, że nie ma na koncie kwoty z kilkoma zerami ani nawet szczątkowych ilości gustu. W jego oczach było jednak coś, co zwróciło uwagę Théo – żar i pasja. To dlatego muzyk nie roześmiał mu się w twarz i nie odesłał go z kwitkiem, gdy mężczyzna zaproponował, ze postawi mu drinka. Théo czuł, że potrzebuje odmiany. Kogoś bliższego mu wiekiem, kogoś z jego świata. Czuł się chory, uprawiając seks wyłącznie z mężczyznami starszymi od niego, z wyższych sfer, którzy traktowali go jak towar, a nie jak człowieka. Gdyby ten facet wiedział ile inni płacą, za to co on dostaje teraz za darmo…

Théo powolnym ruchem objął wargami sterczący w erekcji penis. Mężczyzna od razu wydał z siebie westchnięcie. Wprawny język rozpoczął powolny taniec. Théo cały czas obserwował kochanka spod zmrużonych powiek. Ten od początku wydawał się być lekko skrępowany. Jakby robił to z mężczyzną po raz pierwszy… Skoro nie był gejem, co naszło go na takie eksperymenty? Théo w zasadzie to nie obchodziło. Zamierzał rozegrać to tak, żeby mężczyzna zapamiętał to do końca życia. Jego język przyspieszył, wyciskając z dziennikarza kolejną falę zduszonych jęków.

Nagle Théo wyłapał odgłos kroków na klatce schodowej. Przerwał na chwilę, wybity z rytmu. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Kochanek dotknął jego policzka, kierując jego głowę znów w kierunku swojego krocza. Théo uśmiechnął się, widząc rozpalony wzrok mężczyzny. Nachylił się nad nim, ale nie zdąży wrócić do przerwanej pracy. Huk sprawił, że aż podskoczył. To drzwi kawalerki uderzyły o ścianę, strącając zdjęcie wiszący w niewielkim przedpokoju. Upadło na podłogę, a szkło z ramki rozprysnęło się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Théo wyprostował się gwałtownie. Mężczyzna szarpnął się w tył, rozglądając się dziko. Złapał skotłowaną pościel i okrył się. Muzyk podążył za jego wzrokiem.

Do kawalerki wkroczył właśnie wysoki, łysy mężczyzna z bronią w ręce. Théo poczuł jak mięśnie pleców napinają mu się boleśnie. Ta postać była znajoma. To był Lucas, jeden z ochroniarzy Morela – jego szefa. Spojrzał na Théo z zaskoczeniem, ale szybko nałożył na twarz maskę obojętności. Broń skierował w stronę struchlałego właściciela mieszkania. Zaraz za nim do mieszkania wkroczył kolejny ochroniarz oraz sam Morel. Muzyk poczuł jak oblewa go fala gorąca, gdy zobaczył, że przystojną twarz jego szefa wykrzywia wściekłość. Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu przeszywało go na wylot.

-No proszę… - rzucił jeden z ochroniarzy. –Kogo my tu mamy? Zdaje się, że wszystko jest już jasne.

Morel dopadł do Théo w ułamku chwili. Złapał go za ramię, boleśnie ściskając. Muzyk odruchowo krzyknął, gdy mężczyzna brutalnie postawił go na nogi.

-Ty żmijo… - syknął.

Tak wściekłego szefa, Théo nie widział jeszcze nigdy. Ale dlaczego? Co takiego zrobił? Owszem, Morel powiedział mu wyraźnie, że wolałby, żeby Théo nie uprawiał przygodnego seksu, ale zawsze przymykał na to oko. Chłopak nigdy się z tym nie krył i chociaż starszy mężczyzna nigdy go na tym nie przyłapał, musiał się domyślać się, że muzyk ma w nosie to polecenie. Skąd więc teraz ta wściekłość? Skąd w ogóle tu się wziął?

Théo cofnął się, próbując się wyrwać, ale nie miał szans uwolnić się z chwytu wysokiego i barczystego Morela.

-Przepraszam – rzucił Théo, czując, że ogarnia go panika. – Przepraszam cię, Fabrice. Ja…

Cios w brzuch wydarł mu z płuc wszystkie powietrze. Théo upadł na kolana, zwijając się z bólu.

-Lucas, zabierz mi stąd to ścierwo – powiedział Morel. – Nie chcę go teraz widzieć. Policzę się z nim później.

Ochroniarz podniósł go do góry i pociągnął za sobą. Théo w szoku nie protestował. Dał się wyprowadzić na korytarz w samych slipkach i boso. Tylko cudem przeszedł przez przedpokój usłany szklanymi odłamkami bez szwanku.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg, Théo usłyszał przytłumiony wystrzał. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na ochroniarza, ale ten zdawał się niczego nie słyszeć. Doprowadził muzyka do windy i wdusił przycisk.

-Co się dzieje? – chłopak zapytał szeptem. Głos mu drżał.

Ochroniarz obdarzył go tylko współczującym spojrzeniem i nic nie powiedział. Théo naprawdę zaczął się bać.

* * *

Było mu zimno. Objął się rękami, podkulając nogi. Chciał się choć trochę ogrzać, ale przejmujący chłód bijający od posadzki, przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Powinni dać mu cokolwiek, żeby mógł się okryć. Nie marzył już nawet o ubraniu, ale chociaż koc… Był cholerny grudzień. Temperatura na zewnątrz była bliska zeru, a w tej piwnicy pewnie było niewiele cieplej.

Théo zacisnął zęby, starając się opanować drżenie. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Jak mogli mu to robić? I to oni… Ludzie, których znał. Widzieli się prawie codziennie. Rozmawiali, śmiali się razem, jedli... Znał imiona ich dzieci, wiedział czym się interesują. Nie był dla nich nikim. Jak mogli go tak potraktować?

Gdy tylko Lucas zwiózł go na podziemny parking, bez słowa wyciągnął z bagażnika taśmę izolacyjną i z jej pomocą skrępował muzykowi ręce, chociaż ten nie wykazywał najmniejszej chęci do ucieczki. Wepchnął go na tylnie siedzenie i kazał się zamknąć, gdy chłopak próbował się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Gdy dołączył do nich milczący Morel zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnie. Théo miał wrażenie, że już nigdy nie zapomni dotyku zimnej lufy pistoletu na skroni.

Muzyk nie miał pojęcia, co takiego zrobił. Morel nie mógł być aż tak bardzo wściekły za to, że przespał się z tym człowiekiem. Nawet jeśli tym razem niefortunnie wybrał do łóżka kogoś kto miał porachunki z Morel, to i tak nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie! Przecież nie wiedział, że ten mężczyzna ma na pieńku z jego szefem. To musiało być jakieś nieporozumienie! Musiał to jakoś odkręcić. Jednak próby tłumaczenia czegokolwiek skończyły się zaklejeniem mu ust taśmą. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie go wywieźli. Gdy sprowadzili go do pustej piwnicy i uwolnili go z więzów, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyszli. Zostawili go na zimnej posadzce prawie nagiego i zdezorientowanego. Wiedział, że za drzwiami ktoś jest. Ktoś kto go pilnował. Początkowo walił w drzwi i krzyczał, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale nikt nie reagował. Zostawili go tu.

Zawsze wiedział, że Morel jest niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Sutenerstwo to było najmniejsze z jego przewinień. Robił na pewno tysiąc ciemniejszych interesów, ale Théo nigdy się nimi nie interesował. Jeśli mógł, wolał o nich nie wiedzieć. Tym razem wpadł w sam środek jakiś porachunków. Powinien był bardziej uważać. Morel go lubił. Był kimś w rodzaju jego maskotki. Théo mógł sobie dzięki temu pozwolić na więcej niż inni. Nie powinien jednak zapominać, że Morel to nie dobry wujek, który zawsze pogłaszcze go po głowie, nie ważne co zrobi.

Zamek kliknął i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Théo objął się jeszcze mocniej ramionami, starając się zasłonić. Nagość już dawno przestała go krępować, ale dziś miał ochotę się ukryć. Nie chciał żeby ktokolwiek na niego patrzył.

W drzwiach Lucas. Spojrzał na chłopaka skulonego na betonowej posadzce.

-O Théo, Théo … - mruknął. – Wkopałeś się koncertowo.

Chłopak uniósł wzrok, patrząc na niego z żalem.

-Może wyjaśnisz mi, co takiego zrobiłem?

Mężczyzna zatrzasnął za sobą ciężkie drzwi. Omiótł wzrokiem posadzkę, po czym z westchnięciem na niej usiadł, podwijając spodnie od garnituru. Oparł się plecami o ścianę.

-Wiesz kim był ten człowiek, z którym się przespałeś? – zapytał ściszonym głosem, wyciągając papierosa z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.

-Nie wiedziałem, że ma na pieńku z Morelem – rzucił Théo, zaciskając palce na kolanach. – Przysięgam! Gdybym…

-Był dziennikarzem – przerwał mu ochroniarz. – Z _San Francisco Chronicles_.

-I co z tego?

-Więc pewnie nie wiesz, że napisał przepiękny artykuł o poczynaniach Morela po ciemnej stronie mocy? Urocze doniesienie na 2 pełne strony o przemycie i handlu narkotykami, poparte dokumentacją zdjęciową i kopiami dokumentów.

Oczy Théo rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Wstrzymał oddech, a Blanc mówił dalej:

-Artykuł miał się ukazać w jutrzejszej gazecie. Morel by się nie wywinął. Dowody były jasne. To by go zniszczyło, rozumiesz? Nawet, gdyby prawnicy go wybronili, nie zrobiłby już ani jednego biznesu. Jego legalna działalność i powiązania polityczne skończyłyby się. Straciłby całą swoją wiarygodność. Redaktor naczelny to jakiś dawny znajomy Morela. Dał mu cynk i zablokował druk gazety. Artykuł się nie ukaże…

-Nie widziałem – mruknął Théo. – Czy ten dziennikarz nie żyje?

Lucas kiwnął tylko głową. Zaciągnął się papierosem.

-Morel jest wściekły. Ktoś go zdradził, przekazując prasie poufne informacje. Od razu zaczął węszyć, szukając winnych.

Gdy to, co mówił ochroniarz, dotarło wreszcie do Théo, wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk zdziwienia.

-On myśli, że to ja? – szepnął.

W piwnicy zapadła cisza. Théo ze ściśniętym sercem czekał aż ochroniarz coś powie, ale ten patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Wreszcie muzyk wybuchł.

-Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego, Lucas! – krzyknął, zrywając się na nogi. -To nie ja!

-Ciszej – warknął starszy mężczyzna ze złością. - Twoja wina jest oczywista. Morel wybiera się w odwiedziny do tego dziennikarza, żeby się z nim rozliczyć i dowiedzieć się, kto go wsypał i tadadam… Znajduje ciebie w jego łóżku.

-Ale to naprawdę nie ja! – jęknął Théo, klękając przed ochroniarzem. - Lucas, musisz mi uwierzyć! Przysięgam, że to nie ja!

-Wiem – przerwał mu ostro łysy. –Ten dziennikarz pewnie szukał kogoś, kto dostarczy mu większej ilości informacji o Morelu. Pewnie dlatego się koło ciebie kręcił.

-Czyli wierzysz mi? – zapytał rozgorączkowany Théo. - Skoro tak, to musisz mi pomóc! Musisz przekonać Morela!

-W życiu! Jak niby miałbym to zrobić? Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to ty go zdradziłeś.

-Ale przecież ty mi wierzysz! Skoro wszystko wskazuje na mnie dlaczego?

Ochroniarz zmrużył oczy, patrząc uważnie na Théo. Nie odpowiedział. Chłopak spuścił głowę, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Na dłuższą chwilę w piwnicy zapadła cisza. Muzyk starał się zebrać w sobie, ale gonitwa myśli doprowadzała go do mdłości. Z każdą chwilą docierało do niego coraz mocniej, w jak głębokie bagno wpadł.

-Co teraz ze mną będzie? – zapytał. Jego głos zabrzmiał chrapliwie. – Co ze mną zrobi Morel?

-Pewnie cię zabije – odparł ochroniarz. – Pracuję z nim na tyle długo, żeby przekonać się, że nie wybacza zdrady. Skoro jeszcze cię nie zlikwidował, to znaczy, że planuje dla ciebie coś gorszego niż czysty strzał w głowę.

Nie, nie, nie, nie… - powtarzał w myślach Théo. To był jakiś koszmar. Nie miał zamiaru przyjąć na siebie czyjeś winy. Nie miał zamiaru zostać kozłem ofiarnym. Z drugiej strony, co mógł zrobić? Był nikim. Wystarczyło, że Morel kiwnie palcem i Théo zginie.

-Co mam zrobić? – zapytał chłopak, nie licząc na żadną odpowiedź.

-Za chwilę zaprowadzę cię do łazienki – odparł Lucas niespodziewanie. – Ty spędzisz w niej kilka minut, a ja w międzyczasie dostanę zawału serca – mówiąc to wyciągnął z kieszeni tabletkę zapakowaną w przezroczystą torebkę. Théo wybałuszył oczy. - Niestety nie jestem już taki młody. Ze zdrowiem coraz gorzej. Utrata przytomności niestety nie pozwoli mi cię upilnować, więc uciekniesz.

-Co to jest? – zapytał muzyk, patrząc jak ochroniarz połyka tabletkę.

-Wywoła u mnie skok ciśnienia, a w rezultacie utratę przytomności. Teoretycznie za jakieś 10 minut, ale nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć dokładnie. Lepiej nie marnujmy więc czasu. Za drzwiami są kamery, więc uważaj na to co robisz i mówisz. To będzie twoja Oskarowa rola, lepiej się skoncentruj. Jak wyjdziesz z łazienki i znajdziesz mnie nieprzytomnego, wyjmiesz mi z kieszeni komórkę i zadzwonisz na pogotowie. Powiesz, że nie znasz adresu, ale opiszesz, co widzisz za oknem. Na stole są twoje ciuchy. Ubierzesz się i cię tu nie ma. Jak stąd wyjdziesz, kieruj się w prawo. Później skręć w wąską alejkę, później w pierwszą ulicę w lewo. Na parkingu będzie czekać na ciebie czerwone Renault Clio. Wsiadaj bez zastanowienia. Ci ludzie pomogą ci ukryć się przed Morelem.

Théo patrzył na Lucasa bez słowa. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet słowa.

-Zapamiętałeś? – rzucił wyraźnie rozdrażniony ochroniarz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę muzyk nie odpowiadał. Wreszcie zapytał drżącym głosem:

-Dlaczego to robisz? A jeżeli się nie uda? Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak?

-Jezu… - jęknął Lucas. - Za kilka minut padnę jak trup, a temu się zbiera na wątpliwości! Jestem pewien, że wszystko pójdzie jak trzeba. Pamiętasz moją żonę? Pracuje na ostrym dyżurze i o wszystkim wie. Dopilnuje, żeby karetka dojechała we właściwe miejsce i zadba, żeby w dokumentacji medycznej wpisano odpowiednie rzeczy. Dlaczego ci pomagam? Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem, Théo. Może trochę zagubionym, ale dobrym. Nie będę patrzeć, jak Morel cię wykańcza. Zapytam jeszcze raz, bo czas nam ucieka - zapamiętałeś?

Théo powoli kiwnął głową. Ochroniarz podniósł się i przywołał ruchem ręki muzyka. Gdy ten się zbliżył, bez ostrzeżenia wykręcił mu rękę do tyłu. Zrobił to ostrożnie, ale muzyk i tak krzyknął, bardziej z zaskoczenia niż bólu.

-Pamiętaj, tam są kamery, które nagrywają też dźwięk. Jeżeli zrobisz lub powiesz coś, co wzbudzi podejrzenia, oboje będziemy mieć przesrane.

Lusac wyprowadził Théo za metalowe drzwi. Kolejne pomieszczenie było dużo większe. Od razu zauważył swoje ubrania ułożone w schludną kostkę na stole. Tuż pod sufitem było niewielkie okienko. Lucas pokierował go w stronę drzwi z szybką, po czym bez słowa wepchnął do łazienki. Muzyk rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. Prosta ubikacja, w której nie było nic poza brudną toaletą i umywalką. Muzyk opadł na opuszczoną deskę, czując jak z nerwów ogarnia go fala mdłości. Pochylił głowę, oddychają ciężko.

Miał zaufać Lucasowi? Dać się gdzieś wywieść? A co jeżeli się nie uda? Théo się bał. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł tak przejmującego strachu. Co teraz z nim będzie? Miał tak po prostu wszystkich zostawić? Przyjaciół, dopiero co zdobytą pracę w teatrze, mieszkanie? „Nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę…" – powtarzał w myślach, jakby to miało coś zmienić. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Zza drzwi dobiegło go głuche łupnięcie. Théo zerwał się na równe nogi. Już? To Lucas upadł? Muzyk poczuł jak adrenalina uderza mu do głowy. Otworzył drzwi łazienki mocnym szarpnięciem. Ochroniarz leżał na podłodze twarzą skierowaną do ziemi. Nie ruszał się. Théo odruchowo wzrokiem kamerę zawieszoną pod sufitem. Spojrzał w jej czarne oko i wypuścił powoli powietrze. Musiał to dobrze rozegrać. Podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do Lucasa. Potrząsnął nim energetycznie, pytając, co się stało i nawołując po imieniu. Ochroniarz był nieprzytomny i blady. Widząc to, Théo zaczął się martwić. Lucas zdawał się nie przejmować tym, że coś może mu się stać, ale muzyk nie był tego taki pewien. Z trudem obrócił potężnego mężczyznę na plecy i w pośpiechu zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie jego marynarki. Po chwili udało mu się odnaleźć telefon. Wybrał numer ratunkowy, po czym podszedł do okna. Stanął na palcach, starając się dojrzeć cokolwiek, ale był zbyt niski. Przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki i złapał za krzesło. Przeciągnął je pod okno, wsłuchując się w sygnał. Gdy tylko dyspozytorka się zgłosiła, wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem:

-Mój znajomy zemdlał. To chyba zawał.

Wspiął się na krzesło, wyglądając za okno. Powoli się rozjaśniało. Do świtu zostało niewiele czasu. W świetle latarni leniwie wirowały płatki pierwszego w tym roku śniegu.

-Czy nieprzytomny oddycha?

Cholera! Nie sprawdził tego. Obrócił się, patrząc na Lucasa. Zdawało się, że jego klatka unosi się powoli. A jeśli nie?

-Tak, chyba tak – rzucił nerwowo.

-Gdzie wysłać ambulans?

-Nie znam adresu – wyjrzał ponownie przez okno, starając się znaleźć cokolwiek charakterystycznego, co mógłby opisać. – Naprzeciwko jest pub. Nazywa się _Euphoria_. Zielona fasada, czerwony szyld. Mój znajomy jest w budynku naprzeciwko. W piwnicy.

Nie czekając aż dyspozytorka odpowie, Théo się rozłączył. Ktoś mógł go obserwować przez kamery. Nie chciał, żeby ludzie Morela dotarli tu zanim zdąży uciec. Zeskoczył z krzesła i zaczął w pośpiechu wciągać na siebie ubrania. Z nerwów nie mógł zapiąć guzików w spodniach. Rozejrzał się za kurtką, ale tej nigdzie nie było widać. Pewnie została w mieszkaniu pechowego dziennikarza, a w niej jego telefon i klucze. Na szczęście portfel ciążył mu w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Przez chwilę ważył w dłoni telefon Lucasa, ale szybko zdecydował się go zostawić. Ostatni raz spojrzał na ochroniarza i wybiegł z pokoju. Szybkimi susami pokonał schody i krótki hol. Dom był ciemny i pusty. Wypadł na ulicę. Od razu uderzył go zimny podmuch wiatru. Skulił się odruchowo, ale nie zatrzymał. Pomknął we wskazanym przez Lucasa kierunku. Skręcił w wąską alejkę, a później w kolejną ulicę. Oddychając ciężko, dobiegł do jej końca. Przed nim rozciągał się niewielki, prawie pusty parking. Jednym z nielicznych samochodów było czerwone Renault Clio z włączonym silnikiem.

Théo zatrzymał się, gapiąc się na samochód. Lucas powiedział, żeby od razu wsiadał do środka, ale muzyk czuł wewnętrzny opór. Kto czeka w środku? A jeśli wpadnie w jeszcze gorsze tarapaty? Muzyk westchnął, zaciskając zziębnięte palce. Co mogło być gorszego od wyroku śmierci? Kolejny poryw wiatru wdarł się gwałtownie w uliczkę, przeszywając Théo lodowatym zimnem. Chłopak objął się ramionami i niepewnie ruszył w stronę auta.

We wnętrzu było ciemno. Widział tylko dwie sylwetki zajmujące przednie siedzenia. Chwycił klamkę i otworzył drzwi. W milczeniu wsunął się na tylną kanapę.

Światełko na podsufitce od razu rozbłysło, a w jego stronę obróciło się dwóch mężczyzn. Théo skulił się pod naporem ich wzroku. Charakterystyczny odcień skóry i rysy twarzy zdradzały ich arabskie pochodzenie. Imigranci… Théo nie cierpiał takich ludzi. Bał się ich.

Jeden z mężczyzn cmoknął, po czym rzucił, przeciągając słowa:

-No popatrz… Ładniutki.

Drugi z nich siedzący za kierownicą omiótł Théo wzrokiem. Był starszy i wydawało się, że to on jest przywódcą.

-Amir bądź łaskaw kopsnąć się do bagażnika po koc dla naszego gościa.

Mężczyzna jęknął, po czym wysiadł na mróz, wpuszczając do samochodu falę lodowatego powietrza. Théo zaczął drżeć. Sam nie wiedział czy ze strachu, czy z zimna. Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go ten starszy Arab.

Amir wrócił do samochodu i rzucił muzykowi koc. Ten pospiesznie owinął się nim.

-Dobrze – rzucił wreszcie kierowca. – Zanim przejdziemy do sedna sprawy porozmawiajmy o finansach. Jaką kwotą dysponujesz?

Théo spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Ile mógł mieć przy sobie? Pewnie zaledwie kilka dolarów. Nie miał w zwyczaju nosić w portfelu dużych sum.

-Nie mam gotówki przy sobie…

-Nie pytam o gotówkę, a oszczędności. Pytam ogólnie, jaką kwotą dysponujesz…

Muzyk przełknął ślinę. Był młody. Nie oszczędzał. Rozpaczliwie zaczął zastanawiać się nad stanem konta.

-Nie pamiętam dokładnie – powiedział po chwili namysłu. – Jakieś 6 tysięcy dolarów.

Młodszy z mężczyzn prychnął, odchylają się na fotelu.

-To nie będzie interes naszego życia, bracie – rzucił. – Niewiele z tego zostanie po odliczeniu kosztów.

Arab, który siedział na fotelu kierowcy dalej obserwował Théo ze stoickim spokojem. Muzyk nagle przestraszył się, że ci ludzie mu nie pomogą, że każą mu wysiąść z samochodu i radzić sobie samemu. Co wtedy zrobi?

-Tu chodzi o Fabrice'a Morela – powiedział mężczyzna. Nazwisko szefa Théo wypowiedział z nieskrywaną niechęcią. – Żeby mu pokrzyżować plany, mogę nawet pracować za darmo. Jak mówi przysłowie, wrogowie naszych wrogów są naszymi przyjaciółmi.

-Są też inne formy zapłaty – zasugerował młodszy z mężczyzn. Spojrzał przelotnie na Théo. Coś w jego wzroku nie podobało się muzykowi.

-Co masz na myśli?

-No wiesz… - rzucił Amir z obleśnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – On w końcu pracuje dla Morela. To męska prostytutka. Moglibyśmy się zabawić…

-Od kiedy interesują cię mężczyźni, co?

Théo skulił się na fotelu. Tylko nie to…

-Ten jest ładniutki – rzucił Amir, śmiejąc się. – Zresztą wiesz co mówią… Nikt ci nie zrobi loda tak dobrze jak inny facet. Jak nie chcesz to nie, ale ja chętnie spróbuję.

-Żarty się ciebie trzymają, Amir… On jest teraz pod naszą opieką. Nie obrażaj go.

Mężczyzna obrócił się w stronę kierownicy i wrzucił wsteczny. Samochód ruszył lekkim szarpnięciem.

Théo na tylnej kanapie odetchnął z ulgą.


End file.
